


Я слышал мир

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Ая страдал от телепатии, и один раз, когда нет.<br/>Написано специально для команды «Ая-сэмэ» на третий эпизод Шипперских войн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я слышал мир

**Раз**

Кто сказал, что спасителям мира положен выходной? Старейшины сутки как лежат на дне залива, сестра — в больнице. А Ая стоит за прилавком и отгоняет девиц, которые пришли поглазеть на цветочную лавку.

Ветер сегодня дует с моря, но он совсем пресный — ни вкуса, ни запаха.

У Аи с утра болит голова. На рассвете боль охватила череп тугим кольцом, к завтраку собралась в затылке, а к полудню переползла на виски. Слегка подташнивает, а в ушах шумит, как будто они намертво приросли к раковинам, и волны внутри шуршат, шуршат, шуршат. Шепчут что-то, Ае кажется, если он сконцентрируется как следует, то различит голоса.

К обеду кажется, что на голову надели шлем, изнутри утыканный иглами.

К вечеру у Аи заканчиваются обезболивающие. Он пытался не превышать указанную дозу, но действие любой таблетки длится всего полчаса. Ночь проходит почти без сна.

А утром все начинается заново.

Первым замечает Оми. Сочувствует, предлагает массаж, приносит лекарство и стакан воды. От массажа Ая отказывается, кажется, притронься к голове — взорвется. Брать выходной не хочет, лучше занять себя работой, чем корчиться на кровати. Потом замечает Кен, говорит, трудно не заметить, бледное лицо, затрудненное дыхание, зрачки расширены. Говорит, может, мигрень? Закрывает ставни, в магазине воцаряется полумрак. Ёдзи приходит к обеду, он сам то и дело потирает лоб и охает, но таблетка, которую дает ему Оми, быстро помогает.

А потом и Ае вдруг становится чуточку легче. Еще и еще. Боль отступает, сдает позиции и уходит на дальние рубежи, как побежденная армия. Бежит будто от врага. Вместо нее нарастает шум в этих раковинах, которые кто-то приставил, пришил, прикрутил, припаял к его ушам. Шум и шепот. С каждой секундой в шепоте прибавляется неразличимых голосов, с каждой секундой все меньше ядовитых шипов остается в голове. Последний из них разрушается звонком дверного колокольчика. Дверь распахивается, но шум так силен, что взгляд затуманивается, картинка плывет перед глазами, и Ая понимает, что что-то не так, только когда сквозь многоголосицу прорывается звук, который он знает слишком хорошо — Ёдзи выпустил леску.

Зрение возвращается.

Ёдзи промахнулся. Шульдих увернулся и уворачивается еще раз, выныривает прямо перед прилавком, смотрит на Аю поверх кассового аппарата.

— Я знал, что это кто-то из вас, — говорит телепат Шварц. — Это всегда кто-то из вас. Вечно лезете под ноги.

Краем глаза Ая замечает, что Оми замер с дротиком в руке. Слушает. Леска Ёдзи, точно змея, ползет по полу обратно в часы. У Кена нет оружия, не считать же маленькую нелепую тяпку, но он крепко зажал ее в руке и просто пытается подобраться поближе.

Шульдих то ли не замечает, то ли не считает нужным реагировать.

— Чертовы Старейшины даже сдохнуть нормально не могли.

Что это значит? Что-то с…

— Что с моей сестрой?!

— Все в порядке с твоей сестрой. Ты — не в порядке. Я — не в порядке. Как голова, не болит?

— Нет, — машинально отвечает Ая и только теперь понимает, что боль исчезла, будто ее и не было. Зато шум сделался нестерпимым, жуткий, громкий, напряженный гул — то ли люди сейчас прорвутся на площадь и заголосят, то ли поток вот-вот снесет плотину и хлынет…

— И у меня нет. Теперь — нет.

Шульдих протягивает руку и дотрагивается до его лба.

Море, прятавшееся в раковинах у его ушей, вырывается на свободу, разливается вокруг. Накрывает с головой.

 «…подойду поближе — смогу вырубить…»

«…дротик не заряжен…»

«… что он несет о Старейшинах?»

«…какие астры!»

«…Юки никогда не дарил мне роз…»

«…куплю букет — может, простит меня?»

«…и не забыть взять хлеба…»

«…Митиро — сучка, опять подвела…»

«…все равно опаздываю, скажу, пробка…»

«…ненавижу его!»

«…двадцать четыре девятнадцать…»

«…или спросить?»

«…я ничего не слышу… я ничего не слышу! Я НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛЫШУ!»

Ая открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто так кричит. Но все в магазине молчат, застыли. Голоса гудят у него ушах, чужие люди и чужие мысли копошатся, копошатся в его черепной коробке.

— Ты слышишь их? — Шульдих перегибается через прилавок, хватает Аю за ворот. — Слышишь?!

Это в голове телепата кричат: «Я НЕ СЛЫШУ!» Это сам телепат кричит, понимает Ая.

— Что ты сделал?        

— Что сделал ты?! — Шульдих притягивает его еще ближе, ворот трещит. — Слышишь?!

Ая осторожно отцепляет пальцы телепата от своей одежды.

— Слышу — что?

Шульдих не отпускает, напряженно всматривается в лицо, его глаза сначала кажутся Ая черными провалами, потом он понимает, что это зрачки почти закрыли радужку. Шульдих сникает.

 — Ты врешь мне, Фудзимия. Но я единственный, кто может помочь.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

— Ты не сможешь это контролировать. Они украли его, отдали тебе, но ты не справишься.

— Уходи, Шульдих. — Имя трудно выговорить, Ая не помнит, произносил ли он его вслух раньше.

— Катись отсюда, Шварц! — это вступает Ёдзи, справился с часами и подошел так близко, что осталось просто набросить петлю телепату на шею.

Шульдих уходит, сунув Ае в руку какую-то бумажку.

Счастье, что никто из покупателей не зашел в магазин. Ёдзи следует за Шульдихом на улицу, вешает табличку «технический перерыв», успокаивает столпившихся снаружи людей, что перерыв ненадолго, «просто поправить кое-что». «Уроды!», — обиженно думает какой-то паренек, — «куда ни придешь…».

Кен и Оми бросаются к Ае.

— Что он хотел?

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Я не знаю, — медленно отвечает Ая. — По-моему, он просто не в себе.

— Почему тебе нужна помощь? — это Кен.

— Что он говорил о Старейшинах? — а это Оми. Оми волнуется, Ая видит это, но еще он чувствует, как подросток лихорадочно просчитывает варианты.

— Старейшины мертвы, Оми. Они лежат на дне заливы, и рыбы уже трудятся над их телами.

Неаппетитная картинка. К горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— Я пойду наверх. Голова болит, надо прийти в себя перед миссией. Оми, у тебя есть еще таблетка?

Ая солгал. Голова больше не болит, боль умерла с приходом Шульдиха, остались только голоса. Ая лежит на кровати, катает в ладони липкий белый кругляшок и слушает. Главное — собраться. Если правильно сконцентрироваться, вот так, он может услышать тиканье часов над головой. А если вот так — о чем думают люди на улице. Часы — люди, люди — часы. Вот и все, и нечего тут контролировать. Он может этим управлять, он справится, что бы там ни думал себе этот Шварц.

Когда на город спускаются сумерки, Вайс собираются на миссию. Кен хочет взять мотоцикл, но, побурчав, соглашается влезть в минивэн. Ехать надо за город.

Чем больше километров набегает на одометре, тем большее беспокойство чувствует Ая. В затылке начинает покалывать, в висках — жечь. Боль возродилась. Она снова окольцевала голову, но теперь давит не так сильно, пока можно терпеть.

Они останавливаются около склада километрах в десяти от города, и боль остается терпимой. Ая успокаивается и достает катану из-под плаща. Слушает, что творится снаружи здания — тишина, потом — своим новым слухом — что внутри. Там шесть человек, как и было указано в бумагах.

Первых двух снимает Оми, одного берет на себя Кен, леска Ёдзи свистит где-то в соседнем коридоре, Ая уже приговорил пятого и готов двинуться к шестому, как вдруг происходит… это. Шестой наставил на него пистолет, Ая знает, еще есть время дернуться, уйти от пули и поразить противника, но… он видит. Он видит, как жизнь безымянного шестого отматывается назад, как пленка на видеокассете: вот он сидит у телевизора перед ночной сменой на складе и щелкает пультом, не видя, что на экране, вот он получает деньги за прошлую работу, меньше, чем рассчитывал, и едет домой, в маленькую деревню на севере от Токио, чтобы отдать деньги матери, вот он вступает в эту банду, гордится, что вырвался от уличных оборванцев, радуется, что больше не надо всучивать наркотики избалованным детишкам из богатых районов, вот он плачет, уткнувшись в юбку матери, когда их отец возвращается домой, снова навеселе и бьет старшую сестренку, вот он… «Прекрати!» — хочет крикнуть Ая. Что это такое? У тварей тьмы не бывает сестер и матерей, у них не бывает… жизни.

Пуля проносится мимо, обжигая плечо, и картинки чужой жизни уходят. Ая бросается влево, затем летит вперед в стремительном прыжке, и катана находит свою жертву. Ей проще, она не лезет в чужие головы.

Ая смотрит на труп перед собой, детское испуганное «мама! мама!» еще звенит в ушах, и его выворачивает.

Профнепригоден, думает Ая.

Пальцы находят бумажку в кармане плаща. На ней накорябан адрес.

— Знал, что ты явишься, — говорит Шульдих, открывая дверь. — И что ты сделал с плечом? — Он морщится, потирая свою руку под рубашкой.

— О чем ты? — Ая машинально скашивает глаза, но его плащ чист, он перевязал рану и переоделся.

— Еще не понял? — Шульдих вдруг замахивается и бьет по стене, Ая хватается за ладонь, которую вдруг пронзила вспышка боли. — Мы крепко повязаны, Фудзимия. Твоя боль — моя боль, и все такое в духе вампирской романтической макулатуры. Только ты теперь телепат, а я — нет.

Они сидят на крыше, квартира Шварц находится на верхнем этаже, и из коридора есть прямой выход. Коридор был пуст и темен, Шульдих не зажигал света, пока вел Аю по дому, и Ая не знает, где сейчас остальные Шварц. Слушать он боится.

— Спрашивай, — великодушно разрешает Шульдих, усевшись на парапет.

Ая не знает, что спросить. Потом решает сначала попробовать кое-что.

— Я не могу читать твой разум.

— Это блок. Этому можно научиться.

— Ты научишь?

Шульдих кривится.

— Придется. Иначе ты скопытишься, когда где-нибудь на базарной площади развернется скандал. Надо уметь закрываться.

— Как… — Ая пытается подобрать слова, — я не понимаю, как ты… как ты оказался здесь, когда твой дар — такой?

— Какой? — Шульдих не понимает.

— Я должен был убить человека сегодня. Он направил на меня пистолет. Я увидел все его мотивы, всю цепочку событий, которая к этому привела. Он делал это… из любви. — Слово дается с трудом. — Он отдавал все деньги матери. Потом мы ехали через город, и я видел много людей, и даже самые черные их мысли — у них были на то причины. И…

Шульдих выглядит испуганным.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— О твоей телепатии! Сначала это были просто обрывки мыслей, а теперь я могу заглянуть людям внутрь по самое… — он не договаривает, перегибается через парапет и смотрит вниз на отходящий ко сну город.

— Она так не работает! — Шульдих почти кричит. — Ты чувствуешь их настроение, ты слышишь мысли, которые плавают на поверхности! Наше никогда не смолкающее бла-бла-бла! Если тебе что-то нужно, ты проскальзываешь внутрь, как вор, тихо и незаметно, хватаешь свое — и уносишь ноги. Никаких там ныряний в душу, никаких психо-выкрутасов, я тебе что, психотерапевт?!

— Ты должен это прекратить, — говорит Ая. — Мне это не нужно. Забери ее.

Утром Ая приходит в магазин и долго объясняет, почему ему нужно пожить у Шварц. Кен, кажется, боится, Оми больше переживает. Ая собирает вещи, договаривается о своих сменах за прилавком, а уже на пороге снова накатывает… Он смотрит на своих… коллег. И видит, как они привязаны к нему, как беспокоятся. Как ждут, когда он вернется. У них внутри столько искренней заботы, что Аю начинает мутить.

**Два**

— Наги, приготовься. В школу завтра не идешь, встреча будет ночью в казино. Фарфарелло остается дома, Шульдих прикрывает нас и смотрит за Фудзимией. Фудзимия, ты понадобишься сегодня вечером, нужно прочитать одного человека.

Ая не подряжался участвовать в делах Шварц, он собирается возразить…

— Кормежку и койку надо отрабатывать, — скалится Шульдих, Ая хочет ответить, но телепат уже поворачивается к Кроуфорду. — Что дальше? Прикажешь тренировать его еще и еще? Будешь таскать его за собой по миру? Как меня? Посылать копаться в чужих головах вместо меня? Обольщать союзников, выжигать  мозги противникам? Похищать коматозных девчонок? Платить ему? Трахать его?

— Прекрати, Шульдих, — обрывает его Кроуфорд. — Это разовое дело. Мы разберемся с твоей телепатией, и все станет как прежде.

— Ничего не станет, как прежде, — говорит Шульдих и идет к двери. В проеме он оборачивается. — Что бы ты ни думал, Кроуфорд, он точно не станет бегать с тобой от Розенкройц. Тем более, сражаться с ними.

Дверь хлопает.

Наги встает из-за стола.

— Пойду делать уроки.

Кроуфорд кивает. Когда Наги уходит, он откидывается в кресле, снимает очки и устало трет переносицу.

Ая думает, это удачный момент, чтобы тоже хлопнуть дверью, отказаться от сегодняшней… миссии, но вместо этого он вдруг говорит:

— Надо решать эту… проблему скорее. Иначе Шульдих может уйти.

Кроуфорд не отвечает, он дышит на стекла, потом протирает их полой рубашки. Спрашивает:

— Ты будешь готов к десяти? — Надевает очки, смотрит на Аю и добавляет: — Ты мне нужен.

Это дурацкое чувство, Ая знает, но все равно чувствует себя обязанным. Он не просил об этом…  даре, тем более, не крал его... Но все равно присвоил. И не справится с ним один.

— Ладно, — сдается Ая и поднимается, чтобы уйти.

— Кстати, — голос Кроуфорда нагоняет его у порога, — я не трахал Шульдиха.

— Я знаю, — говорит Ая. — Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы трахали тебя.

И он тихо-тихо закрывает за собой дверь.

Когда они возвращаются, Шульдих первым делом кидается к телефону. Ая даже не вслушивается, сразу проходит к себе в комнату и достает из тумбочки таблетки. Голова раскалывается. Ая знает, что Шульдих чувствует это. Так же, как он сам чувствует саднящий порез на щеке телепата.

Ая глотает таблетки. Боль уйдет, главное, он смог. Он увидел, что Уэмура-сан предлагает честную сделку. Конечно, еще он увидел много лишнего: как Уэмура-сан смотрит на Наги и вспоминает своего утонувшего сына, как вскрывает конверт, полученный от частного детектива, и разглядывает фотографии, на которых его жена лежит в постели с его водителем… и не только лежит. Как трудно ему сейчас стоять прямо, потому что одолевает пяточная шпора. Как он не хочет связываться с этими странными гайдзинами, но верит, что лучше ему никого не найти ...может быть, последнее — правда.

Ая вытягивается на кровати, чувствуя, как размыкается обруч, стягивающий его голову, как боль сдается. На смену боли приходит какое-то новое странное чувство. Ая лежит несколько минут, прислушиваясь к своему телу, пока не вспоминает, как оно называется.

Возбуждение.

Он так давно отказывал своему телу, что теперь не всегда понимает, чего оно просит.

Еще несколько минут уходит на то, чтобы понять — возбуждение чужое. Это Шульдих.

Ая вяло размышляет, не пойти ли ему ночевать домой или в магазин, оставив  телепата наедине с его нуждой. Потом дверной звонок взрывается трелью, и Ая просто идет посмотреть, кто явился к ним среди ночи. Часы показывают половину четвертого утра.

Шульдих открывает дверь какой-то девице. Сначала Ая думает, что это подросток. Он видит школьную форму: туго обхвативший грудь жакет, коротенькую юбочку в клетку, съехавший чулок. Потом девица входит внутрь, оказывается прямо под лампой, и становится заметно размалеванное, как у куклы, лицо. Толстый слой краски может скрыть морщины и обмануть время на несколько лет, но глазам, которые видели слишком много грязи, не под силу изобразить невинный взгляд. Ая слышит, что девица прикидывает в уме, удастся ли раскрутить чудного гайдзина на чаевые.

Он возвращается к себе.

Он лежит на кровати и размеренно, старательно дышит, пытаясь унять возбуждение, прогнать его, усыпить тело и разум. Шульдих и шлюшка смеются этажом ниже: он — хрипло, будто содрано горло, она — визгливо, не смеется даже, так, подхихикивает жеманно. Пожалуй, телепат ей нравится, понимает Ая, как нравится острая приправа, когда ты месяц питался одним голым рисом. Рука Шульдиха, чувствует Ая, забирается шлюшке под юбку, короткую клетчатую юбку, сдвигает в сторону полоску белой ткани. Рука Аи, словно сама по себе, скользит за пояс брюк, под резинку трусов, неудобно, он расстегивает молнию, сдвигает одежду до колен, трогает себя, обхватывает пальцами, скользит ладонью, дыханье сбивается, очень горячо, мысли скачут, он думает, сорвался, Шульдих думает, дорвался, девочка опять думает о чаевых, синус шестидесяти градусов равен корню из трех пополам, думает Наги, … quia peccávi nimis cogitatióne, verbo, ópere, et omissióne*, думает сумасшедший берсерк Фарфарелло, бормочет у себя в голове, не вникая в смысл, поэтому Ая не понимает… Он уже ничего не понимает, двигает рукой все быстрее и быстрее, пока эта потаскуха внизу скачет на Шульдихе, подпрыгивают острые груди, твердые розовые соски то и дело касаются тела телепата, и Ая чувствует каждое их прикосновение, как будто он вплавлен сейчас в чужую кожу, как будто цепь, связывающая их с Шульдихом, натянулась до предела и звенит от напряжения… и вдруг лопается.

Он вытирает капли с живота краешком простыни, нет сил идти в душ, нет сил даже натянуть белье. Вымотали, выпили, высосали досуха. Сквозняк из-под неплотно прикрытой рамы гуляет по комнате и противно морозит выставленное напоказ тело. Головная боль не исчезла до конца, но свернулась клубком и затихла где-то в основании черепа. Он засыпает.

…чтобы проснуться через четверть часа от свинцовой тяжести в паху.

Комнатой ниже шлюха поправляет макияж и натягивает свою нелепую юбку. Только юбку —ничего больше. Комнатой ниже Шульдих пошел на второй круг. Он что-то принял, понимает Ая, проклятый телепат что-то принял, хочет прокувыркаться всю ночь. Ах, да, еще он больше не телепат и не слышит отчаянного мысленного проклятия. Ая поднимается с кровати, чуть не падает, запутавшись в белье, и стучит по полу. В ответ смеются, хриплый лай и визгливое хихиканье, член у Аи болезненно ноет, а бесконечная ночь все никак не перетечет в рассвет. Наги зарылся в свои синусы и косинусы, Фарфарелло перешел от молитв к гимнам, и только Кроуфорда по-прежнему не слышно. Он отгородился от этого дома стеной, как он может отгораживаться от такого шумного дома? Ая хочет отослать Наги спать, но вовремя вспоминает, что этому подростку он… никто. Ая хочет заткнуть берсерка, но он не знает, где ключ от его комнаты (палаты, клетки?). Шульдих внизу мнет руками маленькое белое тело, рвет зубами гладкие круглые плечи. Шлюшка не думает ни о чем, отключилась, как механическая кукла, разве что стонет изредка, то ли от боли, то ли изображая удовольствия. Шульдиха все устраивает.

Ая задыхается.

Кроуфорд еще не ложился. Он даже не разделся — стоит в костюме и при галстуке у распахнутого окна, цедит что-то из низкого круглобокого стакана. Оборачивается на звук захлопнувшейся двери. Ая не может его прочитать, эта стена в голове сделана из такого прочного сплава, который не прошибешь одним желанием. Все, что Ая улавливает — удивление, такое легкое, будто Кроуфорд ждал его, но просто ошибся со временем в своих расчетах.

Ая босиком, ветер из окна леденит ступни. Ая ненавидит мерзнуть, он с ногами забирается на постель и командует:

— Раздевайся.

Кроуфорд расстегивает пиджак, снимает галстук — не ослабляет петлю, а аккуратно развязывает узел, затем принимается за пуговицы на рубашке.

— Не хочешь помочь?

— Не люблю этого, — отвечает Ая. Со своей рубашкой он уже расправился.

Кроуфорд через голову стягивает майку и тянется к молнии на брюках.

— Что Шульдих принимает?

— Не знаю, — говорит Кроуфорд, — никогда не спрашивал. Виагру, наверное. У вас в Японии продают виагру?

— У нас готовят на заказ. Порошок из толченых летучих мышей.

Кроуфорд удивлен.

— Это шутка, — поясняет Ая.

— Я понял.

Белье летит на пол, и Кроуфорд шагает к кровати.

— В любом случае, — говорит он, — этот марафон на полночи. Шульдих любит редко, но подолгу.

— А как любишь ты?

— Я думал, ты видел.

— Только пару кадров.

Это правда. Тяжело держать железобетонную защиту сутками напролет, внимание ослабляется, концентрация падает, усталость — словно дождь и ветер, стачивающие некогда огромные замки до основания. Волнение пробивает бреши в стене, а Кроуфорд волнуется за своего телепата, за свою команду. И да, он никогда не спал с Шульдихом, но думал об этом — вот что увидел Ая сегодня днем. Пару порнографических картинок, ярких и красочных, словно с глянцевой обложки. Остальное придется исследовать самому, хотя, в принципе, ему все равно, как Кроуфорд любит.

Ая подается вперед и опрокидывает Кроуфорда на спину. Шульдих внизу проделывает со своей шлюхой то же самое. Ая закрывает глаза. Это ошибка: под своими сомкнутыми веками он смотрит глазами телепата и видит выпирающие ключицы, острые груди с розовыми сосками. Приходится долго гладить твердое тело под ним, чувствовать, как перекатываются под кожей сильные мышцы, пробовать чужую кожу на вкус, чтобы прогнать наваждение. Ая спускается вниз, стараясь пореже моргать. Берет в рот. Шульдих комнатой ниже задирает эту дурацкую клетчатую юбку и облизывает губы. Ая скользит языком по стволу, потом выпускает член изо рта и помогает себе рукой, осторожно дует на головку и снова приникает ртом, он чувствует набухшую вену под языком… И одновременно чувствует… чужую мягкость, складки кожи, истекающие женским соком… это сбивает с толку, сбивает с ритма, и Ая думает, это только он сейчас внутри Шульдиха или Шульдих тоже внутри него?

Кроуфорд вскрикивает, и Ая вспоминает о зубах. Черт.

— Дай лучше я.

Он выскальзывает из-под Аи, вздергивает его наверх, устраивается между ног, но Ая слишком возбужден, он боится кончить от одного прикосновения горячего языка.

— Нет. Не надо.

Кроуфорд садится на край кровати и роется в тумбочке. Потом бросает Ае тюбик. Ая достает из кармана брошенных на пол брюк презерватив, и чертов пластиковый квадратик долго не поддается — не поддается здесь, у Аи, не поддается наверху у Шульдиха. Потом обертка наконец рвется — и дальше все происходит очень быстро.

Кроуфорд лежит на животе, Ая наваливается сверху, прихватывает зубами ему шею… Шульдих внизу входит в свою шлюху, и их кровати бьются о стену в такт, раскачиваются, как лодки в неспокойной воде.

**Три**

— Собирайся, Фудзимия, — говорит Шульдих однажды утром, когда Ая спускается в кухню.

— Куда?

— Я нашел человека, который нам поможет.

Ая расправляется с кофе одним глотком и идет выгонять машину из гаража.

Они едут на Порше, Шульдих долго спорил, но Ая ненавидит быть пассажиром. Они заезжают в «Конеко» предупредить, что Ая сегодня не работает. Машина стоит за углом, Шульдих остается внутри, не хочет светиться лишний раз.

Кен сегодня на футболе с детьми. Ёдзи ворчит, но соглашается выйти в дневную смену. Оми просто со вздохом сует какой-то пакет, Ая убирает его в сумку в багажнике.

Они едут куда-то на окраину, Ая даже не знал, что в Токио есть такие кварталы и давно бы заплутал в узких улочках, но Шульдих командует, куда поворачивать, и еще ни разу не сбился.

— Что это за человек? — спрашивает Ая, когда они наконец паркуются у какого-то заброшенного склада. Ая забирает из машины сумку. Окна склада забиты, и он не уверен, что внутри все в порядке со светом.

— Мой учитель.

Ну надо же. Ая не уверен, что хочет встречаться с тем, кто учил Шульдиха телепатии. Он прячет руку в карман и через подкладку касается рукояти катаны.

— Что он делает в Японии?

— Живет.

Шульдих сегодня немногословен. Ая пытается его прочитать, но то ли телепат поставил щит, то ли просто не хватает концентрации.

На воротах склада висит огромный ржавый замок, но это лишь для видимости: петля подпилена, и он снимается без единого звука. Они заходят внутрь, и Ая убирает обратно приготовленный фонарик — работает аварийное освещение, свет тусклый и мигает, но оглядеться можно. Они долго идут мимо каких-то железных шкафов, потом пробираются между огромными покореженными балками. Все это похоже на декорации к дешевому ужастику.

Спускаются на этаж ниже.

— Он живет в подвале?

— Тренировочная база.

Подвал похож на заброшенную котельную, везде трубы, вентили и резервуары. Пол сделан из неровно заклепанных металлических листов, они гремят и прогибаются в такт шагам. Шульдих наклоняется к круглому люку и тянет за здоровое позеленевшее кольцо.

Потом они долго ползут вниз по лестнице, идут по узкому низкому коридору.

— Это городская канализация. — Ая не спрашивает, он уверен. — Из многих промышленных зданий есть прямой выход.

 И Вайс не раз этим пользовались.

Не оборачиваясь, Шульдих кивает.

Потолок становится выше, мигающие лампы на стенах встречаются чаще. Они выходят к каналу со сточными водами. Ая подходит к краю и смотрит вниз.

— Я чувствую себя девочкой, которую позвали в гости послушать музыку, а привели в подвал, где нет никакого магнитофона.

— Правильно чувствуешь.

Шульдих вдруг толкает его в спину, а когда Ая теряет равновесие, хватает за плащ и тянет назад. Подсекает под ноги, заламывает руки, и Ая вмиг оказывается у стены. Пистолет Шульдиха направлен ему в голову. Ая дергается, щелкает взводимый курок.

— Тихо.

Ая замирает, чувствуя ладонями, какая стена холодная и скользкая. «Отпусти меня», — командует он, но разум Шульдиха по-прежнему закрыт.

— Я долго думал, как быть. Как порвать эту связь. Как вернуть место, которое ты занял. Мое место! — Шульдих переводит дыхание. — Учитель! Да никто не знает, что это за хрень! Может, старейшины знали, но мы с вами все равно их кокнули. Даже твоя чокнутая сестра, которую они так хотели, не знает!

— Что ты с ней сделал?

— Да успокойся ты. Просто спросил, не слышит она чего странного.

— И что?

— Ничего. Есть только один способ со всем этим покончить. Я стреляю, ты умираешь. Я ухожу, свободный. Телепатия — не вернется, черт с ней, но я не хочу глотать таблетки, когда тебе приспичит смотаться за город на пикник. Смотреть, как Кроуфорд ждет, когда я снова стану полезным.

— Он не…

— Заткнись.

Ая не знает, о чем Шульдих думает, но чувствует, что тот зол, устал и совсем отчаялся.

На поднятый ими шум из соседнего прохода прокралась крыса. Сидит и смотрит, уставив глаза-бусинки на двух незнакомцев.

— А вот и мой учитель Сплинтер, — говорит Шульдих.

— Всегда подозревал, что телепатия — это мутация, — говорит Ая.  — Облучали в детстве? — Он рад, что его голос звучит ровно, несмотря на прижатое ко лбу дуло. — Кстати, стреляешь ты паршиво, я видел.

— В упор не промахнусь.

— У тебя дрожит рука, Шульдих. Если пуля уйдет вбок, я умру не сразу. — Ая до крови прикусывает губу, и видит, как Шульдих дергается, прижимая к своему рту левую ладонь. — Ты почувствуешь все.

Шульдих нервно сглатывает, и, убрав ото рта, сжимает левую руку на рукоятке.

— Заткнись.

— Скорее всего, ты умрешь от шока рядом со мной.

От телепата пахнет кофе и потом, бедро больно упирается Ае в пах.

— Открой рот.

«Нет», — мысленно отвечает ему Ая.  Он держит губы плотно сомкнутыми. Шульдих опускает одну руку вниз. Хочет заехать в солнечное сплетение? Согнутся оба. Шульдих понимает это и сжимает руку на плече Аи. Переступает с ноги на ногу, не решаясь двинуть стволом по зубам.  —«Что теперь?»

Шульдих отнимает пистолет ото лба и направляет ниже. Защита ослабла, и Ая чувствует, что решимость покинула телепата.

— Знаешь, чем хороша эта игра? — спрашивает Ая. Дуло дрожит у его груди. — В нее могут играть двое.  — Он поднимает руку и отводит ствол в сторону, и в следующую секунду уже Шульдих впечатан спиной в стену. Ая держит катану у его горла. Пистолет отброшен в сторону. — Почему бы мне не взять с тебя пример? — Он слегка нажимает на лезвие, и тут же тянется к собственной шее, зажать несуществующую рану, но останавливается в последний момент. Красные капли пачкают Шульдиху воротник. Ая видит, как дергается кадык над слишком широким вырезом рубашки.

Шульдих со свистом втягивает воздух и медленно выдыхает.

— Ты должен сделать это очень быстро.

Ая качает головой.

— Голову отрезают в самом конце. Сначала я выпущу тебе кишки.

— Думаешь, выдержишь это, чокнутый самурай?

— Думаю, выдержу.

Конечно, нет. Фантомный порез на шее сладко ноет.

— Наверное, мне стоит раздеться? — спрашивает Шульдих.

Медленно, очень медленно, все время держа руки так, чтобы Ая мог их видеть, Шульдих расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на плаще.

— Дальше, — говорит Ая.

Следующий надрез спускается на живот, наискось от левого соска. Шульдих дышит тяжело, грудь вздымается и опадает, туго обтянутые кожей ребра ходят ходуном. Ая поворачивает кисть. Теперь крест-накрест.

—Я знал, что ты боишься умирать.

Ая опускает катану. Теперь разум Шульдиха открыт, но в его мыслях Ая не видит ничего, кроме слепяще-белой стены страха.

— Я люблю жизнь.

Крыса спряталась обратно в темноту. Аварийное освещение работает с перебоями, и когда свет вспыхивает, кажется, что по металлу пробегают искры. Ая дотрагивается до острия подушечкой большого пальца, и Шульдих взмахивает рукой. Смотрит на свои пальцы.

Ая прикрывает глаза. Боль разная. Ноет уколотое место, и это настоящее. Боль идет к Шульдиху и эхом отражается обратно. Ая хочет стереть кровь с саднящих порезов на груди, но его кожа гладкая. Чужая боль, но такая же настоящая.

— Я тоже.

Шульдих вытирает кровь полой рубашки и кое-как запахивает плащ. Оседает на пол, словно ноги вдруг отказывают ему. Пистолет лежит в паре сантиметров от его руки, но Шульдих даже не пытается его подобрать.

— Я тоже,  — повторяет Ая. Ему… странно. Странно, и страшно, и совершенно восхитительно. Как будто он миллионы лет скрывал что-то постыдное, а сейчас вдруг признался, и оказалось, что это совершенно нормально. Он удивлен.

Они с Шульдихом сидят рядом на грязном полу и делят боль напополам.

В темноте раздается шорох, и из-за угла осторожно высовывается острая мордочка. Разведав обстановку, крыса подходит ближе, приподнимается на задние лапы и нюхает воздух, нервно водя носом из стороны в сторону.

— Чего это она?

Вместо ответа Ая тянется за сумкой и достает оттуда цветастую коробку. Шульдих недоуменно смотрит на яркий бант.

— Это еще что такое?

— Оми приготовил мне о-бенто.

— Ланч, — кивает Шульдих.

— Ланч.

Ая откидывает крышку. Крыса делает еще шажок вперед, и Шульдих фыркает на нее.

— У меня только одна пара палочек. Будешь есть руками.

— Фудзимия, — Шульдих как-то неопределенно водит руками в воздухе, будто не может подобрать слов. — Здесь вообще-то воняет, как… Как…

— Как в канализации.

Надорвав упаковку, Ая подхватывает первый ролл. Шульдих смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом протягивает руку за едой.

В сумке лежат таблетка сухого спирта и горелка. Они всегда там лежат. Эта сумка из машины, набор на случай поездки за город, землетрясения, мобилизации населения и конца света.

Он греет над горелкой саке. Крыса снова вышла из темноты и грызет брошенное ей щупальце.

Шульдих отхлебывает теплую жидкость, давится и кашляет. Пока он утирает слезы, Ая наливает по второй.

— Нам надо серьезно подумать о будущем, — говорит Шульдих, отдышавшись.

— О будущем?

— Что, если все так и останется? Ты, я, моя сбежавшая телепатия, и никакого двинутого врача, чтобы рассечь сиамских близнецов, в которых мы превратились?

Ая пьет саке мелкими глоточками и молчит. Он не думал об этом. Люди его профессии не думают об этом.

— Люди твоей профессии не думают об этом.

— До пенсии мы доживаем чаще, чем тебе кажется.

— Я думал, Кроуфорд хотел хаоса.

— Минут пятнадцать во время утреннего похмелья.  Это старейшины хотели хаоса. Шварц хотели независимости, я хотел, чтобы мой швейцарский банк не прогорал.

— Прогорел?

— Пока нет. Еще пару лет каторжного труда — и у меня будет безбедная старость.

Пожалуй, Ая завидует. На его счетах пустовато.

— Нам придется провести эту старость вместе, — неловко говорит Шульдих.

Ая кивает.

— И не в Японии. У вас слишком трясет.

— И не в Германии. Мне не нравится ваш язык.

Шульдих ухмыляется и выдает какую-то фразу на немецком. Ая сосредотачивается и переводит прямо из его головы: «Кто бы говорил».

— В Африке, — продолжает Шульдих уже по-японски.

— Почему в Африке?

— Яркие краски, хороший климат, плохие коммуникации. Найдем деревушку, какое-нибудь племя. Достаточно отсталое, чтобы они поклонялись мне как Богу, и достаточно восприимчивое, чтобы ты мог там проповедовать.

Ая молчит. Он прислоняется затылком к холодному мокрому камню. На закрытых веках возникает карта мира, вспыхивают подсвеченные области — знакомые родные острова и чужой неизвестный континент. Яркие краски. Он представляет черную кожу, коричневую землю, синее небо и зеленые деревья. Красные и желтые цветы. Добела раскаленное солнце, которое жарит так безжалостно… Так безжалостно, что они с Шульдихом весь день лежат на веранде, лениво перекидываясь бессвязными мыслями, слишком расслабленные, чтобы говорить вслух. Ночь черна и душна, пологом падает с неба. Разгораются костры, мошкара летит к пламени. Бьют барабаны, и обнаженные женщины с фигурами как у статуэток танцуют, поднимая красивые бесстрастные лица к луне. Утром почти прохладно. Они пьют чай, сидя в доме. Катана стоит на подставке в углу. Где Шульдих держит пистолет, Ая не знает. Может быть, носит при себе. В глубоком кармане костюма, такого белого, что седые волосы почти сливаются с ним цветом.

— Фудзимия, — зовет его Шульдих, и Ая вздрагивает, вырванный  из своих видений.

В канализации сыро и воняет, где-то справа назойливо капает вода.

— Мы приговорили друг друга жить, — сам себе объясняет Ая и смотрит в стену, испуганный этой мыслью. Его восторг прошел. Он не хочет умирать, но не знает, как теперь жить. Он лишился последнего выхода. Что бы ни случилось, он уже никогда не наденет парадное белое кимоно, не выйдет в сад, оставив на столе листок с рифмованными строками, не устроится там на циновке и не вспорет живот. Не позовет друга отсечь голову.

 — Фудзимия, — повторяет Шульдих. — Пойдем отсюда, а? По-моему, к нашей крысе идут друзья.

Ладно, у него все равно нет друзей.

Из темного угла выползает черепашка, замирает напротив и медленно вытягивает вперед шею.

**Четыре**

— Не закрывайся, — велит Ая.

Кроуфорд с усмешкой разводит ноги еще шире.

— Ты понял, о чем я. — Ая не спешит вернуться к ласкам, просто держит руку на его члене и смотрит в глаза.

Дома нет никого, кроме них двоих. Наги в школе. Шульдих с Фарфарелло ушли «проветриться», и их мысли были напоены жаждой крови, больно смотреть внутрь.

— Зачем?

Вместо ответа Ая слегка сжимает пальцы, и дыхание Кроуфорда на миг сбивается.

— Интересно. Тебе не интересно?

Монолитная стена в голове Кроуфорда тает, и Ая осторожно заглядывает внутрь, одновременно наклоняясь и приникая к чужим сухим губам. Кроуфорд размыкает губы и открывает разум, пускаю Аю, Ая не может сосредоточиться, чтобы прочесть мысли, его хватает только на чужие ощущения, он целует — и чувствует, как целуют его, он двигает рукой вверх-вниз — и чувствует, как эхом отдаются эти движения в чужом теле.

Кроуфорд тоже чувствует — выгибается дугой, не стонет, нет, он никогда не стонет, только дышит все чаще и чаще и отчаянно цепляется за Аины плечи.

Это похоже на то, что было у них с Шульдихом в подвале, только теперь Ая делит не боль, а удовольствие.

В прошлый раз Ае было все равно, как Кроуфорду нравится, теперь ему любопытно. Каждый раз, когда он находит на теле правильную точку, чтобы прикоснуться, укусить, поцеловать, внутри словно вспыхивает искра, провести рукой по позвоночнику, прихватив зубами кожу у основания шеи — искра, царапнуть ногтем сосок, сперва левый, затем правый — искра, поцеловать ямку на пояснице… Кроуфорд тоже ищет — и находит, а может быть Ая сам подсказывает ему, транслирует карту своего тела — из голову в голову. Искр становится все больше и больше, внутри вспыхивает и разгорается пламя, Ая отталкивает Кроуфорда, чтобы тут же вцепиться и рвануть обратно, развернуть его лицом к себе, опрокинуть на подушки, развести ноги, Кроуфорд сам тянется помочь, направляя Аю в свое тело, Ая толкается нетерпеливо, входит, шипит от боли — своей и чужой, закрывает глаза, чтобы передохнуть на секунду, потом начинает двигаться, упирается рукой в стену, проклятая кровать снова ходит ходуном, в голове — пекло, тело тоже горит, он одновременно и снаружи, и внутри, чувствует и себя, и партнера, и это не просто горячий трах, кожа к коже, это что-то такое… странное и страшное, сознание к сознанию, обнажены все нервы, все чувства, и Ая чувствует, что приближается что-то необратимое, что-то, что изменит его, он отдал бы все, чтобы никогда больше не чувствовать такого испепеляющего чужого желания, такой страсти и внезапной обжигающей нежности под ней, Ая бы отдал все, чтобы почувствовать это еще раз, он кричит, мир вокруг рассыпается фейерверками… Ая падает в бездну.

Ножка кровати подламывается. Ая падает на пол.

Они лежат на полу и смеются, и никак не могут остановиться, и Ае снова страшно, сколько же можно? Он уже узнал, что не хочет умирать, теперь он узнал, что хочет получать и дарить удовольствие, что хочет тонуть в нем с головой и хочет… делить его с кем-то. Это открытие пугает.

**Пять**

Вечером Ая спускается в гостиную. Свет выключен, и только экран телевизора мерцает в темноте. Сначала Ае кажется, что никого нет, потом он замечает темную фигуру на диване. Скорчившись на самом краешке, Шульдих следит, как человек в форме наклоняется к… какой-то странной штуке, похожей на пуфик с бахромой понизу. Или не человек? Слишком острые уши и кожа странного зеленоватого оттенка.

— Это «Звездный путь», — не отрывая взгляда от экрана, говорит Шульдих.

Ая присаживается рядом.

— А кто этот ушастый и зачем он трогает пуфик?

— Это не пуфик. Это инопланетянин, разумная кремниевая форма жизни. Коммандер Спок пытается коснуться его разума. Это называется мелдинг.

— А, — глубокомысленно замечает Ая и пытается найти в происходящем на экране какой-то смысл.

Через пару минут Шульдих нажимает на паузу и поворачивается к Ае.

— Ну-ка, придвинься.

— Зачем?

— Хочу кое-что попробовать. Закрой глаза.

Ая чувствует, как Шульдих прикасается к его лицу кончиками пальцев.

— Знаешь, многие люди мечтают об этом.

— О чем?

— О слиянии. Разумов, душ. Ну, и прочая белиберда. Наверное, я мог это сделать. Раньше.

— Но ты не делал.

— Мне никогда не хотелось.

— А теперь хочется?

— Нет.

И правильно, думает Ая. Это страшно. Слишком близко, слишком ярко. Слишком легко привыкнуть.

— Нет, — повторяет Шульдих, — просто…

Ая чувствует, как чужие пальцы изучают его лицо, устраиваются поудобнее.

— Ну что?

— Шшш, не говори ничего. Подумай.

«Отъебись»,  — думает Ая.

— Я ничего не слышу, — шепчет Шульдих. — Ничего.

Ая чувствует его отчаяние.

— Мне было одиннадцать, когда они пришли.

—Розенкройц?

— Да. Я хотел, чтобы телепатия пропала. Они говорили, дар, я считал — проклятье. Потом привык. Как привыкают, не знаю, цирковые уроды, знаешь, бородатые женщины, сиамские близнецы, гуттаперчевые мальчики… Как будто это… как хвост. И я считал его уродством, а потом проснулся однажды — а хвоста нет. А я привык использовать его еще одну руку.

Сытое удовлетворение от кровавой прогулки вместе с берсерком покидает Шульдиха. Он отворачивается и снова берет пульт.

…герои на экране пришли к взаимопониманию. Еще одна удивительный вид, еще одна спасенная планета.

Когда Шульдих выключает телевизор и уходит, Ая поднимается в свою комнату, долго роется в чемодане, потом возвращается вниз и оставляет на столе томик Акутагавы, заложенный на странице с рассказом "Нос".

Утром Шульдих подпиливает ножку у его стула.

— И зачем только тебе телепатия? — спрашивает он, помогая Ае подняться. 

**Раз**

— Братик! — Ая радуется, тянется обнять. — Ммм, ты вкусно пахнешь!

— Я был в парикмахерской. — Добрался наконец сегодня с утра, до начала приемных часов в больнице. Со всей этой телепатической морокой не до отрастающих корней.

— Жалко, что ты отрезал хвостики. Они мне нравились.

— Если хочешь, отращу обратно.

— Лучше просто длинные. Я буду заплетать тебе косу. Как ты мне, пока я была… пока я… — она не может подобрать слов, ей все еще тяжело понять, как это произошло, принять то, что случилось.

Ая обнимает сестру, чтобы ей не пришлось договаривать.

— Как скажешь.

Он хочет сказать: «Не беспокойся». Или «Я всегда буду рядом». Или «Я буду защищать тебя». Но сказанные вслух такие вещи теряют половину смысла. Как с этим справляются обычные люди? Как с этим раньше справлялся он сам?

Он закрывает глаза и осторожно соскальзывает внутрь: «Я всегда буду тебя защищать». Сестра расслабляется в его руках. Ее разум не похож на разумы прочих людей. Он не ранит, не отталкивает. Это не та тесная болезненная связь, которая есть у них с Шульдихом, не то молнией вспыхнувшее откровение, которое они разделили с Кроуфордом. Это как… обретение дома. Ая почти видит пульсирующую красную нить — родная кровь, родная душа.

Соприкосновение их разумов — как тихая ласка.

— Сестренка, — шепчет Ая, — вспомни что-нибудь.

Они падают в воспоминание об одном Хина-мацури**. Смотрят друг на друга, смотрят глазами друг друга. Вот Ая-тян с родителями расставляют кукол: хинадана принесена в лучшую комнату дома, на самой верхней ее полке сияет император в роскошных шелковых одеждах, по правую его руку величественно застыла императрицы. Потом придворные дамы, музыканты, министры, стража… Лежат рисовые лепешки на маленьких столиках, а на самой нижней полке застыли в ожидании путешествия изящные императорские карета и паланкин, такие крохотные и красивые, что и дотронутся страшно. Вот Ран приносит с улицы ветку персика и кладет на хинадана несколько раскрывшихся бутонов, лепестки мягко светятся в комнате, и слышен нежный запах. Вот Ая-тян в нарядном кимоно выбегает из дома, чтобы отправиться к подругам, на пороге спохватывается и дальше осторожно семенит, как взрослая степенная дама, Ран вышел ее проводить и не может сдержать смеха, она оборачивается от ворот и улыбается ему в ответ…

— Спи, сестренка.

Она засыпает, воспоминание выцветает, но Ая не один в своей голове. Она гудит, словно колокол, она ждет, когда ее заполнят, словно огромный бальный зал, у дверей которого толпятся наряженные пары. Ая открывает двери.

В соседней палате тихо плачет мальчик с переломом. Этажом ниже мечется в бреду подобранная на улице наркоманка. У парня сверху СПИД, он накачан лекарствами и только-только забылся сном. Он умирает. Его партнер сидит рядом и, чтобы не заснуть, читает купленный в больничном киоске детектив.

Ая помогает мальчику задремать. Боль пройдет, кости срастутся, родители купят новый велосипед. Девушка снизу приходит в себя и решает завязать. Просит позвонить матери. Умирающему не поможешь. Пусть спит, решает Ая, и переключается на его партнера. Тот откладывает книгу и вспоминает первое свидание. Сломанную кровать, покупку люстры. Поездку во Владивосток, штормящее море. Пикник на Иэ, Гусукуяма возвышается над домами и полями, паром причалил, и они просто шли по полосе прибоя, пока не устали.

Ая гладит сестру по волосам. Потом оставляет на тумбочку открытку, чтобы она порадовалась с утра, и уходит.

Воскресным вечером улицы полны людьми. Он чувствует их всех. Он идет по городу и читает  их мысли, как книгу, пьет их ощущения, как нектар. Он опьянен. Серьезная девочка, пристегнув трехколесный велосипед к ограде, подходит к тележке мороженщика. Она первый раз пробует фисташковое. Ая облизывает губы: сладко. Пожилой мужчина торопится домой, его трость звонко стучит по мостовой. Ая делит с ним гордость за внука, высший балл за экзамен, внук будет врачом, как бабушка. Розоволосая девушка сидит на скамейке и плачет, укрывшись за журналом. Ее только что бросили, и сладкое отчаянье первой несчастной любви затапливает Аю изнутри. Воровато оглянувшись, он срывает с городской клумбы розу. Подсаживается рядом, бесцеремонно перегибает журнал и дарит цветок.

Кругом люди, они такие разные и такие живые. Они бегут по делам и стоят на месте, ссорятся и мирятся, плачут и смеются. Их мысли и чувства реальнее газетных заголовков и важнее вечерних новостей. Большой мир складывается из мелочей. Сначала Ае кажется, что его голова не может вместить их всех, что она сейчас лопнет. Минуту спустя ему кажется, что он может думать за всю Вселенную. Еще через минуту Вселенная схлопывается, и остается только этот город. Эта площадь впереди.

На площади группа подростков. Скейты, ролики, велосипеды. Юноши и девушки прыгают по ступенькам, переворачиваясь в воздухе. Молодая пара синхронно крутит огненные шары. Парень в белых перчатках забрался на парапет и ощупывает перед собой невидимую стену. В магнитофоне гремит рок. Ая просто стоит и смотрит на площадь несколько минут, впитывая. Он слышит обрывки голосов и мыслей, он чувствует упоение скоростью и ловкостью, молодостью и свободой.

Потом он идет дальше.

Посреди оживленного перекрестка он вдруг застывает, потому что голоса в голове становятся тише. Визг тормозов бьет по ушам, и сквозь лобовое стекло Ая видит искаженное злостью лицо водителя. Он посылает мысленное извинение и спешит убраться с дороги. У водителя был плохой день. Недостача в кассе, поругался с коллегой в обеденный перерыв, задержался допоздна, жена дома будет пилить за то, что в третий раз надо греть ужин. Машина скрывается за углом, а путь Ае преграждает лимузин. Не видно, что происходит за тонированными стеклами, не слышно, о чем думают пассажиры, Ая улавливает только отголосок безнадежной тоски. На светофоре загорается зеленый.

Ая идет вперед.

Чем ближе к дому он подходит, тем меньше мыслей слышит. Оттенки становятся неразличимы, остаются только чистые цвета. Радость, печаль. Гнев, страх, ненависть, отчаяние. Любовь.

Надежда.

Отблеск напоенной надеждой мысли держится с ним дольше всего, а потом пропадает, отваливается, как хвост у ящерицы. Наступает тишина.

В витрине магазина Оми возится с букетом астр. Ая не знает, о чем он думает. Кен приносит под астры вазу, полную воды. Его разум непроницаем. Ёдзи в углу складывает испачканный фартук и снимает с крючка в стене новый. Что у Ёдзи в голове?

Когда Ая переступает порог, раздается звонок телефона.

Кен кивает, приветствуя, и снимает трубку. Потом осторожно откладывает ее в сторону, как будто боится, что укусит.

— Ая, тебя. Это Шульдих.

 

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> * — отрывок из Confiteor — покаянной молитвы («Confíteor Deo omnipoténti, et vobis, fratres, quia peccávi nimis cogitatióne, verbo, ópere, et omissióne: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa […]» — «Исповедую перед Богом Всемогущим и перед вами, братья и сестры, что я много согрешил мыслью, словом, делом и неисполнением долга: моя вина, моя вина, моя великая вина […])  
> ** — праздник девочек или праздник кукол. Подробнее см., например, здесь: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%...


End file.
